Heart Made of Metal
by ToastySama
Summary: *SONG FIC* As Kaiba spotted Anzu, they thought about how their life together was not supposed to be like this. Why did he need to see her gentle smile? He was desperate to have someone melt his heart, so that he would be able to finally love her. The face that she made everytime he broke her heart haunted him. All of the memories of her…could he ever forget about her?


Heart Made of Metal

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own YuGiOh or any of the characters within its universe.

Author's Note: This needs tweaking. I also feel that it's missing something within the emotional content. The narration is not just the Metal Man song alone. You will also see some of the words from the Quick Man and Flash Man song as well. After a while, I decided to re-add the Quick Man lyrics at the end, just to increase the romantic point. (Yes, the Quick Man lyrics appeared in the original Metal Man song, done by Hyadain here: watch?v=k0TaaD_fj4M ) I was getting stuck with the story, and decided that if I was going to keep the Quick Man lyrics at the end of the song, to look at the Quick Man lyrics use some of them for the narration of Anzu. And, if you understand Mega Man games, you'd get the [joke] reason why I decided on that to be Anzu's narration.

Story Note: For some reason the song reminds me of Seto Kaiba. It was part of my inspiration of writing certain scenes in "Truth or Dare" (a Anzu/Seto story). Unfortunately, this did not come out as a traditional song fic. There are a lot of lyrics in this song that don't necessarily repeat. The song is pointed enough that I felt I did not need to write dialogue between Anzu and Seto.

_How many times have I said "Goodbye"?_

_There were 3000 ex-girlfriends._

_I overheat easily, but I cool down quick_

_Because I'm 100% metal_

_Today, I Love You_

_Tomorrow, I Hate You_

_Basically, changing by the day_

_My Name is METAL MAN._

_Yeah, my heart is Made Of Metal._

_(No. 009, I'm Metal Man.)_

He always knew that that piercing light within those sapphire eyes told that she loved him and he was unable to love her back. He always disliked the person he was with the very next day, but never truly with her. The only thing that pushed him over the edge to hate her was her willingness to move to America, to pursue her dream of being a world renounced professional dancer. Why did he make her slow her down long enough to make her reconsider leaving? Most of the time, she was so busy looking toward the future, she did not look aside when he was ready to open up. The last thing he wanted was to confess that he loved her, then have her leave him the next day, for the rest of his life. Why did she not leave him alone forever, everytime he said "goodbye"? Why was she the only person who could penetrate the protective barrier around his heart and stop it long enough for him to risk doing something that said that he loved her? The path of her life was not supposed to be like this. Why would he have power to make her reconsider staying? The time that she had to achieve her dream was more precious than anything. Yet, when they look at one another, the way their relationship was, they knew it was not supposed to be this way. At first, she thought his heart was made out of stone, but it was worse than that. This man, Seto Kaiba, his heart was made of metal. A man made of metal will want to marry you one day, then want you devoured by sharks the during the next day. He had dated over three thousand women and none had compared to Anzu Mazaki. He wished for somehow to make them work, but he was unable to. The wounds of his soul still hurt. He hoped that she would forgive that his feelings had never reached her.

[CHORUS 1]:

_This fickle nature grows like a disease._

_No matter what I do, it keeps going on._

_Ou, baby._

_A rescue signal going off in all directions._

_Someone, please help me._

_This passion, I want to love you._

_When night turns into day, I will surely cool down._

_Though I am loved, I can't love back._

_Somehow I'll make it happen MY JAGGED JAGGED, LONELY HEART_

For today's event, he was with a blonde woman named Paris. She had recently achieved the role of being "Angel" in the live action movie for the manga "Big-O". As Kaiba spotted Anzu, they thought about how their life together was not supposed to be like this. Why did he need to see her gentle smile? Why did he stare at her? It made her body feel numb. Would their relationship have been different if they formally met, after she yelled at him at Duelist Kingdom?

_Distressed by this luxury._

_Everyone's laughing at me._

_Ou, baby._

_This is a matter of life or death for me._

_Someone, please melt my heart._

All of the enjoyment that was happening around him, he knows what they say: the number of people he dates…he's a sex addict, he's hiding his incompetence, he's so smart that no one could possibly entertain him. That was all wrong. He looked around the room and saw the sad eyed Mazaki. His Mazaki. What truly distressed him was that one of the things they did say, he did not want to be true: that he was incapable of loving anyone. He knew that it was worse than being incapable; he just would not allow himself for fall for anyone, not even for her. Anzu could not take seeing that woman turning Kaiba's head to kiss her. She could not take that another woman might have had the same effect on him, as she did. How could he forget about her? She ran through the crowd and left the party. Every time Kaiba tried to show Mazaki affection, her success of receiving it came with a lot of pain. The wounds of her soul still hurt. If only she could forget everything between them, she would feel so much better. There were so many people around him now days, there was no point in her staying anymore. Did she freeze herself in Japan to tell him "I love you" one last time?

[CHORUS 2]:

_My affection is like ridges on a blade._

_This must be hurting you._

_Quickly disappearing. Why can't nothing be done?_

_MY JAGGED JAGGED, LONELY HEART._

Seto did not know where she went or what was the right way to love her. Did anyone hear the distress signal of his heart? He was desperate to have someone melt his heart, so that he would be able to finally love her. The face that she made everytime he broke her heart haunted him. All of the memories of her…could he ever forget about her? After so many people, at the party, asked if he was a dentist, he decided to leave. The memories that he had of her always followed him around.

_(I'm METAL MAN. No...I'm not a dentist.)_

_RAP!:_

_How many times have I said "Goodbye"?_

_There were 4000 *** people!_

_Constantly accompanied by others,_

_I have always kept my cool_

_Yesterday, I Love You_

_Today, I Hate You_

_Tomorrow, who'll be my love?_

_My Name is METAL MAN._

_Yeah, my heart is Made Of Metal._

Everytime she came back, he could not believe how he had forgotten how alive she made him feel. They always kissed and touched with such passion. Now days, he was so frustrated that she would not come back to him, that he had dated four thousand people. He hated that fact. And, none of them could be compared to how Anzu Mazaki made him feel. Each day he struggled with his feelings for her throughout the night and he knew that his passion for her would cool down. And, after the sun arises, he goes on without a thought of her within his mind.

[CHORUS 3]:

_When that moment I met you came._

_This excitement, it feels like an electric shock!_

_Even when the morning arises, I will go on._

_I'm going insane MY JAGGED JAGGED, LONELY HEART._

She was always looking towards the future and he comforted himself with cravings from his past. She kept counting up the seconds until she would ever be able to see him again and he was counting the down the days until she left him for good. They kept counting, hoping that they, as well as their time would intersect for one last kiss. Or did it already happen?

_If only we met on that day_

_I'm like an unwounded doll_

_My system shut down, I can't concentrate._

_I'm counting down the days until we meet_

_Lately the nights have been short_

_I can't get myself to sleep, it feels like an eternity_

_I feel like a fool, look at me, I'm an idiot._

It was not supposed to be this way. His feelings for her rendered him unable to concentrate. The last few days he had been unable to sleep. Today was the day, wasn't it? The morning had arisen and he knew that he could not go on. He quickly called his staff and he rushed to set off in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. He had to stop her plane. He had to stop her from leaving for America. Loving Anzu made him feel like an idiot and he did not care anymore.

_When that moment I met you came._

_This excitement, it feels like an electric shock!_

_Even when the morning arises, I will go on._

_I'm going insane_

_MY JAGGED JAGGED, LONELY_

_MY JAGGED JAGGED, LONELY_

_MY JAGGED JAGGED, LONELY HEART._

He fought with all of his might to not have his heart cover itself back up with its barrier, that was like a blanket full of doubt. Did the barrier around his heart only freeze just for her? He needed to keep the barrier frozen long enough to tell her that she was 'the one'.

_(I have to hurry up, I don't have time. I was careless, I don't have time to spare) [x3]_

She was wearing a white strapless dress. As her plane was taxiing for takeoff, she thought about how her feelings will never be known to him. She had to come to terms with the fact that Kaiba was like lost time, he would never come back. In the distance, was Blue-Eyes White Dragon, ignoring all warnings and risking his life to force a landing. Ignoring all warnings because he had gone insane.

"All of the memories that I have of you, …how can I forget you, baby?"

As the pilot announced Kaiba's recklessness, Anzu felt as if her feelings were frozen and was shaking like a leaf. She tried to choke back the words within her throat that she loved him. She let out a shriek as their plane shook from the force of Kaiba's jet, it had come in too fast.

"How could I mess up, the day I was ready to tell her?" Will his feelings never be known?

He had just landed himself into the very real matter of life and death. She could not stand the shaking of her plane as Blue-Eyes White Dragon tumbled upon the tarmac. After it came to a stop, a rescue signal went off in all directions. As the plane started taxiing again, the pilot explained that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet might be sparking and they were re-checking for takeoff. Anzu felt sick to her stomach and started crying hysterically. What if they took off and Seto dies? Her feelings would never be known to him. She started to scream as she got out of her seat and ran to the cabin's entrance. She had to hurry up; there was no time to spare. She could not stop crying as she jiggled the handle and scratched at the door. Did Seto awaken because he felt her calling his name?

"Anzu…."

He attempted to exit, but no matter how hard he pushed against the cockpit glass, his will would not allow him to open it, just like the barrier that had been around his heart. The eyes of the sea became muddled as the smell of fuel was overwhelming him, if he stopped fighting the jet could explode and his feelings would never be known.

"Anzu, marry me."

She wailed his name as she continued to struggle with the door. If she stopped fighting that barrier in front of her, then her feelings might never be known to him. And, it would not open for her, just like that barrier around Seto's heart. Spark…spark…spark…spark…spark…spark…spark….


End file.
